La razón de las cosas
by zryvanierkic
Summary: A veces hay cosas que quedan como una curiosa y, pícara, incertidumbre. ¿Viktor expondrá sus verdaderos motivos?


**Hola! Fue inevitable no plasmar esta idea un tanto extraña en un oneshot, así que espero que sea de su agrado total n.n**

 **Ninguno de estos cuatro hermosos hombres a los que desearía tener en mi vida, ejem, como amigos *sí, claro...*, me pertenecen. Son de la sensual Kubo-sensei-sama, mi nueva musa inspiradora. Si lo hicieran, sería medio un harem, y la idea es mantener las parejas a buen recaudo n.n"**

 **Disfrútenlos, por favor! Y déjenme un review, please OwO**

* * *

 **La razón de las cosas**

La noche anterior, su fiesta de último Grand Prix, había sido muy intensa. No podía negarlo: llevaba casi una década anhelando poder repetir ese glorioso reto de baile con el Katsudon, o compartir el improvisado escenario de hip hop con el viejo. Pero esos dos ya no participaban como rivales, y por ende, solían cuidar mucho su imagen de entrenadores de los nuevos pupilos de Rusia y Japón, sobre todo porque debían conservar ante la mirada internacional la reputación de seguridad y respeto que esa maravillosa fusión de culturas se había ganado cuando ambos crearon su escuela propia… en nada más y nada menos que Estados Unidos.

¿Por qué allá? Simple: Japón aun no tenía una legislación detallada, y Rusia aun miraba con tierna timidez la manera en que esos dos viejos se habían compenetrado. Así que, cuando Yuuri ganó su primer oro, venciendo por una milésima de punto a su entrenador, Viktor había sentenciado, llorando de felicidad…

\- _Amazing! Ahora, sí, Yuuri, ahora sí podremos darle a Phichit el título de fotógrafo oficial de nuestro matrimonio…_

Recordaba que el Katsudon se había puesto de mil colores, luego de que dicho discurso fuese explayado durante la ceremonia de premiación. Sin dudas, ese anciano cursi y tarado no entendía para nada la forma de ser japonesa, porque hasta lo había besado.

No podía creer hasta ahora cómo es que Yuuri no se había caído patas arriba en ese mismo momento, siendo tan torpe y sentimental como nadie.

Suspiró. Y luego sonrió.

No podía negar, al menos no a sí mismo, que los admiraba, quería, y bendecía el poder ser amigo de ambos, y aprender día a día cómo era una relación sana, basada en el mutuo apoyo…

\- ¡Viktor! ¡Te dije que sacaras la basura!

¿…el respeto…?

\- Pero, Yuuri, tú eres el que tiene las llantitas a la altura del estómago, yo no necesito hacer ejercicio…

¿…las palabras cálidas y amorosas…?

\- Ha? Baka, no estoy gordo, y si lo estoy, ¡AL MENOS NO ME ESTOY QUEDANDO CALVO!

¿…la mutua protección…?

\- ¡Yurio! ¡Mamá me acaba de llamar calvo, ya no me quiere!

 _…la ausencia de deseos homicidas…_

\- O me sueltas, o el cerdo se queda viudo en este instante… -el ruso mayor se sentó derechito en el sofá, luego de soltarlo.

\- …ni tú ni Yuuri me entienden…

\- Como si eso fuese posible, con tantos años de convivencia –el japonés salió de la cocina, llevando un enorme pavo, y seguido de cerca por Otabek, quien llevaba dos bowls de ensaladas caseras- Te haces llamar su padre, y no eres capaz de darle un buen ejemplo, Viktor.

\- Mi función fue asumida por Otabek, no me reprochen nada –hacía un adorable puchero, que solo exasperó más al rubio.

\- Yuri también es muy flojo. Suele dejar la ropa tirada aunque el cesto esté a cinco centímetros de la cama…

\- ¡Oi, Beka, no les cuentes mis miserias! –lo miró enfadado, pero luego rieron- Odio cuando tú y el viejo se confabulan en contra nuestra…

\- Al menos Otabek colabora en la casa –Viktor le ayudó con el pavo, ganándose una sonrisa cálida- Pero bueno, como cortaste las verduras para las ensaladas, te perdono, Vik.

\- También fui a comprarlas… –el puchero sólo se desvaneció cuando Yuuri le acarició el rostro.

\- No empiecen con sus vomitivas muestras de afecto o terminaré enfermo… Oh, esperen, iré por el trago –se fue a la cocina.

\- ¿Aun es un gatito arisco? –Viktor susurró.

\- Jajaja, para nada. Pero nunca va a admitir que es una especie de síndrome de _"No me gusta ver a papá y mamá retozando"_ –los tres rieron ante las palabras de Altin.

\- Oi, Katsudon –Yuuri acudió a donde estaba el más pequeño, con curiosidad por la voz amable de Yurio - ¿Cuál le va mejor, tinto o dulce?

\- No sé mucho de vinos, pero creo que el tinto puede estar bien… Aunque debo confesar que prefiero el dulce –Yurio lo miró, y decidió optar por el segundo, haciéndolo sonreír- Arigatou.

\- Solo porque me da curiosidad saborear esa combinación… –caminó hacia la puerta, y de pronto vio el calendario- …veo que aun lo recuerdas como una fecha especial…

\- ¿Lo dices por la marca? –asintió- Pues sí, para mí fue especial. El primer día en que estuve a un paso de ganarte –acarició con cariño la marca anual de aniversario de aquel Gran Prix Final en el que Viktor había sido su entrenador- Prometimos que me entrenaría hasta como mínimo ser pentacampeón, como él…

\- Pero, aunque lo lograron, y con creces, ese no es el motivo por el que tienes cariño a esa fecha, ¿verdad? –Yuuri no respondió. Solo le sonrió, y caminó hacia el comedor, con él tras de sí.

La mesa circular era perfecta para poder disfrutar de ese hogar compuesto por dos familias. Y esa noche especial, tanto por ser Nochebuena, como la víspera del cumpleaños de Viktor, se sentía muy cálida.

Muy tierna.

Viktor, como Jefe de Familia que era –solo por ser el mayor, aclaremos, ya que los que mandaban en esa casa eran los dos _Yuris_ \- partió el pavo en pequeñas rodajas de jugosa pechuga, siendo ayudado por Otabek, quien se encargó de la decoración culinaria de cada uno de los cuatro platos. Mientras, Yurio y Yuuri servían las copas, riendo ante cada torpe intento del ruso más adulto por lograr unas lonjas iguales entre sí.

Una vez acabaron de servirlo todo, se miraron entre los cuatro, medio queriendo reír, como cuatro niños a punto de hacer una travesura.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿a quién le tocaba el brindis? Recuerden que es rotativo e ineludible, y que la recompensa es hacer una pregunta comprometedora a quien deseen… -Viktor ardía en deseos de conocer la inquietud del maestro de ceremonias de ese año.

Aunque debía confesar que también con cierto temor…

\- Yo lo hice hace tres años…

\- Yo hace dos…

\- Oh, demonios –Yurio gruñó.

La razón por la que se había planteado "enfermar de improviso" era que no había pensado en esa pregunta comprometedora, pese a sus deseos de hacerles pasar un momento incómodo, ya que…

La de Viktor, hacía cuatro años, sobre _"¿Qué te gustó de Otabek?",_ lo había llenado de vergüenza por los siguientes cinco lustros.

La de Yuuri, hacía tres, sobre _"¿Es verdad que al inicio de tu carrera solías orinarte en la pista de hielo, a causa del frío?"_ , había hecho que Viktor se atorase con su copa de champagne, y le reclamase infantilmente por un golpe tan bajo… Todo a la exagerada, y en vano, ¡ya que el cerdo del demonio se lo había peguntado a él, A YURI PLISETSKY!

Y la de Otabek –cuando lo recordaba le daban ganas de dejarlo sin _postre_ por dos eternidades completas- hace dos años, sobre _"¿Es verdad aquello de que te gusta más hacerlo en la cocina que en la sala?"_ , lo había colocado en el límite peligroso del auto _enviudamiento_ … ¡Porque el muy idiota lo había dejado como un crío pervertido!

\- _Hablaba de la receta de los piroshkis, Yura, ¿en qué pensabas?_

¡Los odiaba, siempre era él el punto de sus estupideces!

Ahhh, pero no, claro que no… Este año no.

 _Venganza…_

Los otros tres palidecieron al verlo ponerse de pie lentamente, con una sonrisa que a Yuuri le recordó a la de aquel primer choque suyo con el temperamento explosivo de ese ya no adolescente.

Tragaron saliva.

 _Felizmente ya le dejé todo a Yuuri en mi testamento…_

 _Mamá, juro que pensábamos adoptar un niño este año…_

 _¿Aun habrá vuelos a Kazajistán…?_

\- Ahorita regreso… -salió de su campo de visión, dejándolos temblando como gelatinas. Y regresó en menos de un minuto, con su celular, husmeando probablemente en sus redes sociales.

\- ¿Hem… Yurio… qué…

\- Calla, cerdo. Antes de hacer mi pregunta quiero que veamos esto… -se puso al lado derecho de Otabek, entre este y su propia silla, y le dio a Yuuri el aparato, aplicándole play al video.

Yuuri enrojeció, tanto al verse en su programa de exhibición de aquel Gran Prix de su medalla de plata, como por el beso en la mejilla que Viktor le regaló. Observando los cuatro aquel hermoso recuerdo preservado en formato video, Yurio le permitió a su Otabek abrazarlo por la cintura, sonriendo.

Yuuri recordaba como si fuese ayer ese cosquilleo delicioso de los nervios, al saber que estaba a un paso de hacer algo por el simple hecho de mostrar su agradecimiento a un público que lo había acompañado en cada una de sus presentaciones a lo largo de ese sinuoso camino de retroalimentación. Pero más, porque ese programa era para él la manifestación de todo lo que su yo de doce años había soñado, desde que lo conoció…

Su Viktor.

Cada giro lo había ejecutado a la perfección, como un ruso magistral similar a Yurio. Pero bien decían todos que había logrado la madurez profesional en ese momento porque, pese a que la rutina fluía con soltura y perfección, ¡él se moría de nervios! Faltaba tan poco para ese momento… Y no, no por el bendito flip que recién ese día le había logrado salir, sino porque luego de ello…

 _La luz azul que me había rodeado tornó a una variación entre lila y rosado que aun no puedo definir. Y mi alma se fue a algún lugar de la estratósfera, dejándome como un muñeco liviano, esperándolo. Demoró solo los tres segundos que habíamos calculado, pero me pareció que venía flotando…_

 _Acaricié por primera vez su rostro. ¡Sí era real! ¡Muy real! Me mordí la mejilla interior para demostrarme que no era mi sueño número mil de la infancia, repitiéndose, para asegurarme que él estaba ahí, tomando mi mano, haciéndome girar… Sosteniéndome en alto, evitando que cayese y mirándome con esos ojos…_

 _Kamisama, esos ojos… ¿Viktor es un ángel, verdad, mi ángel de la guarda…?_

\- Me encantó ese paso final. Un poco femenino para mi gusto, pero se les vio muy bien juntos –Otabek les sonrió, ambos sonrojados, ya que no solían mirarse en videos antiguos, por su propia timidez, y asintieron.

\- Yuuri no quería hacerlo, pero me pareció muy lindo eso de terminar como si yo fuese una bailarina y él mi príncipe. Como en el Cascanueces… o algo así…

\- Ja, más parecía una versión estilizada de la danza de toreros que hicieron esa noche cuando éste se emborrachó –Yuuri se puso a reír- En fin. Terminado este asqueroso instante de cursilería, me toca mi pregunta… -las sonrisas y risas murieron en el acto.

 _Suegros, juro que hice feliz a Yuuri a lo largo de toda nuestra relación… Las caderas adoloridas fue un plus inevitable…_

 _Yakov-san, aquella vez que Viktor llegó ebrio, juro que intenté darle una ducha helada, pero la culpa fue de Chris, no mía, ¡le hizo celebrar su aniversario de amistad con litros de tequila!_

 _¿Si le regalo mi moto me perdonará…?_

\- Aquí va –se irguió cuán alto era, y fijó sus ojos en Viktor, quien chilló- Viejo, dijiste que esa canción fue modificada en función a la relación que ustedes dos formaron sobre el hielo…

\- …así es…

\- Y toda la coreografía, expresión corporal, y etc, etc, etc, incluyendo los colores, está relacionada con su relación de pareja…

\- Ciertamente… -se abrió los dos botones superiores de su camisa.

\- En ese caso –tomó aire. Y luego casi gritó- ¿ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ERES EL PASIVO, YA QUE AL ENTRAR TODO SE PUSO ROSITA?

 _…me quedo con mi moto un año más… aunque creo que sin suegro…_

 _Maldito mocoso de porquería, ¡y yo que le hice sus piroshkis!_

 _…_

\- ¿Cómo era? Oh, sí. Tienes un minuto entero para decidir si me respondes con la verdad, o haces algo verdaderamente vergonzoso…

El silencio podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Otabek evitaba mirar de manera directa a los esposos, aunque mentalmente felicitaba a su novio por haber hecho una pregunta que, siendo sinceros, él mismo se había cuestionado en su momento…

Por su parte, Yuuri estaba de mil colores, haciéndose casi bolita en su lugar. El mocoso ese no solo se había vengado de Viktor, sino que de él también, ya que de una u otra manera, ¡ambos iban a quedar expuestos!

Yurio sonreía satisfecho, esperando con ganas el momento vergonzoso que de seguro ese estúpido tendría que realizar ante ellos.

Porque dudaba que respondiese a semejante pregunta.

Viktor miraba sus manos, con las orejas tan coloradas que pensaron por un momento que se incendiarían. Cerró los ojos a mediados del tiempo otorgado, y finalmente, suspiró.

\- Ok. Tú ganas.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía, ¿qué harás, viejo?!

Sin embargo, la sonrisa triunfante de Yurio se desvaneció, cuando fue alzado en brazos como princesa, y paseado en medio de una coreografía realmente ridícula y las carcajadas de los otros dos… antes de que el mayor le enterrase la cara en la hermosa tarta de chocolate que el propio Yurio había traído para la cena...

Luego de diez minutos en los que Otabek no dejaba de reír, y Yuuri evitaba quedarse viudo, alejando a un todavía muy marrón Yurio, volvieron a sentarse, con el más joven mirándolos a los tres con odio infinito.

\- …ustedes tres abusan porque soy el menor…

\- La verdad… Sí –quiso matar a Otabek.

\- Jajaja, lo lamento, dijiste que debía hacer algo vergonzoso, pero en ningún momento dijimos que no pudiésemos usar a otro como conejillo de Indias… -Viktor rió con ganas, enfadándolo más. Pero luego se puso serio- En recompensa, contestaré tu pregunta…

\- ¿Eh? –los tocayos fonéticos lo miraron, sin poder creérselo.

\- Pero, ya hiciste el reto, no es necesario, Nikiforov…

\- Lo sé. Pero la verdad es que es algo que estoy seguro también es un misterio para Yuuri –los otros dos miraron al japonés, quien, con timidez, asintió.

\- ¿Misterio? Pero, ustedes

\- Sabíamos que la presentación sería con el mínimo de luz externa, así que podríamos usar un juego de luces que combinara con los trajes. A Yuuri le gustaba mucho el mío, así que, le pedimos a su anterior diseñador que le hiciera uno a él, similar, pero de un color diferente.

\- Siempre me han gustado las variaciones del azul. Quizás porque Hasetsu está rodeada de mar, quizás porque mi uniforme era de ese color… Quizás por… por… -se sonrojó- porque me gustaban mucho los ojos de Viktor, desde que lo vi por primera vez.

Incluso Yurio sonrió comprensivo ante esa muestra de ternura que pese a la edad, aun era típica de Yuuri.

\- Se lo hicieron de ese color. Yo no modifiqué el mío, porque aunque ya la esencia había cambiado, era el traje que le gustaba a Yuuri –no reprimió la caricia en la mejilla sonrojada, recibiendo una sonrisa en recompensa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Viktor suspiró, y contestó a Otabek.

\- Antes de Yuuri, yo estaba solo. Solo tenía a Macchachin, y bueno, a Yakov, quien pese a haber sido un padre/entrenador para mí, no suplía ciertas carencias que no te cubre el dinero ni los amigos. No tenía a nadie que pudiese llamar mío, y aunque no comenté eso nunca con nadie, pues… Era un dolor presente –Yurio empezaba a arrepentirse de haber sacado a flote aquellos pensamientos tristes, en una fecha tan bonita- Así que, cuando pedí que me crearan _Stay close to me_ , pues… Supe que deseaba un uniforme parecido al de un cascanueces, a uno muy especial: uno que no contara con alguien a quien rescatar, sino que, mas bien, representase en sí mismo también a aquella princesa rosa que debería tener al lado, según lo que dictaba la sociedad…

Nadie dijo nada. Yuuri sentía sus ojos arder al sentir la inmensa soledad de Viktor impresa en esas simples y sinceras palabras. En ese desnudamiento de su alma pasada.

Otabek, que había crecido amado en medio de una familia numerosa, no podía imaginar siquiera cómo podría haber resistido crecer como Viktor, solo, sin nadie que fuese _suyo._

Yurio…

 _¿…qué he hecho todo este tiempo…?_

\- Así que, en ese programa que mi Yuuri imitó a la perfección –le sonrió, limpiando la lagrimita que había asomado- fui mi princesa y mi soldado al mismo tiempo. Y ya en el dueto, pues, decidí ser la princesa rescatada… Porque, Yurio, así como una vez tú fuiste salvado por Otabek de un grupo de hormonales adolescentes, yo había sido rescatado por este soldado que decidió no dejarse vencer nunca más por sus propios miedos, ¿verdad, Yuuri? –le sonrió, atrapándolo en sus brazos, y besando su frente.

\- …lamento haber minimizado tan estúpidamente lo de las luces –habló susurrando, sin mirarlo. Pero Viktor negó.

\- No te disculpes. Es natural asociar las cosas de esa manera. Pero –sonrió de lado, señal de que estaba a punto de decir alguna nueva idiotez- debo admitirte que sí: si bien es cierto Yuuri conoció gracias a mí lo que es al amor verdadero, en todos los aspectos, yo perdí mi virginidad con él. Ahhh, lamento, eso sí, haber usado tu habitación del hotel de Barcelona, mientras celebrabas tu oro, pero… Me lo propuso, ya con unas copitas de más, y pues… La carne es débil, y la tuya estaba más cerca...

Se hizo el silencio.

 _¿…era necesario ser tan sincero, Viktor…?_

 _Moto, nos vamos de vacaciones, porque no quiero que me llamen a atestiguar este homicidio…_

 _Yurio 1… Yo, mil…_

\- … -su rostro pálido llegó a la tonalidad de una cereza completamente madura, y luego- ¡MALDITO DEGENERADO, TE MATO, AHORA SÍ QUE TE ASESINO, HIJO DE

\- ¡YURI!

 _Yurio no dejó de perseguirlo, y Otabek de intentar detenerlo, mientras yo terminaba de cenar, pensando en el mejor castigo para este adorado tormento con el que decidí unirme en matrimonio…_

 _Pero luego me puse a reír. Por más que los años pasaran, Viktor no dejaría de ser Viktor, y eso es lo que me gusta de él. El hecho de haber mantenido en la soledad cada una de las etapas de su vida como un tesoro, el no haber sucumbido a la tentación de creerse por completo un dios, para transformarse de mi salvador a mi compañero de vida, desde su humilde ternura, torpeza y gentileza. Mi ruso noble._

 _Tal vez haya ocasiones en las que nuestros puestos en esta sociedad asumida por amor estén bien definidos, por mutuo acuerdo. Tal vez haya días en los que en verdad las palabras con "u" y "s" se apliquen a la condición de amantes de cada uno sobre nuestra cama._

 _Pero solo tú y yo sabemos la verdad. Y no pienso desmentirte._

Las imágenes de su primera vez compartida acudieron, embelleciendo sus mejillas, mientras sonreía ante la postal frente a él.

Otabek, derrumbado en el sofá, completamente dormido a causa del esfuerzo de haberlos perseguido…

…y Viktor abrazado por Yurio, a las 12:00 en punto.

\- …feliz cumpleaños, viejo…

\- Feliz Navidad, Yurio…

Sí, lo valía.

Esos pequeños instantes de dolor… valían esa vida llena de hermosos recuerdos.


End file.
